


Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jooheon Bingo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “What if we could get married” Jooheon mutters.“What?” Hoseok giggles, “get married?”





	Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> For the "wedding planner" square.

“What if we could get married” Jooheon mutters.

“What?” Hoseok giggles, “get married?”

“Wouldn’t you want to marry me?” Jooheon pouts, his lips brushing Hoseok’s nape, his bare chest on Hoseok’s back.

Hoseok shifts to look at him. And then he turns his whole body around so they are both on their sides, facing each other.

“Yeah, I think I’d want that.” Hoseok smiles so brightly, with his hair matted on the pillow and his neck adored with love bites. 

He kisses Jooheon’s pout away, then pecks his forehead, his puffy cheeks, the shell of his ear.

“I was just thinking…” Jooheon always gets emotional at times like this. Too late in the night and too early in the morning.

“What were you thinking?” Hoseok leaves a hand cupping Jooheon’s face, gently rubbing circles with his thumb. “Tell me, baby.”

“Maybe I just watch too many dramas…” Jooheon feels himself blushing under the attentive gaze of his boyfriend.

“You sure do” Hoseok laughs. “Do you imagine our wedding?”

“I know we can’t get married here, Hoseok.” Jooheon wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s bulky frame. “I’ll happily spend my life with you without having to exchange vows.”

Hoseok lifts himself on an elbow, his expression turning serious.

“We can always travel to Europe and do it.” Jooheon breathes out loudly. “I’m serious.”

“Did you just propose to me?” Jooheon cups Hoseok’s face to kiss him.

“Did I?” Hoseok falls on him, a familiar weight, “kind of, I guess I did.”

Jooheon thinks about it. Sometimes he would be at work, or at the gym, or at home cooking dinner and daydreaming about Hoseok falling to one knee and declaring his love loud and clear. He thought he could be the one to do it too, propose, at a sandy beach when the sun would be setting, a perfect background for a perfect proposal.

And then he remembered that while living at Korea they couldn’t have such a luxury, couldn’t even afford to think of getting married. He never thought about traveling abroad to do so, though.

“We should put it on our bucket list, then.” Jooheon picks the sheet to cover them both and Hoseok nuzzles up to him.

“Is that a yes?” Hoseok giggles, pressing his cold feet on Jooheon’s thighs.

“Are we gonna have pretty tailored suits and a lot of flowers?” Jooheon asks, voice low and a little whiny.

“Anything you want” Hoseok messes his hair, “the prettiest suit for my baby.”

Jooheon has imagined them in black and light blue matching suits, a tie for him and a bowtie for Hoseok. He laughs to himself thinking of how much something like this is gonna cost. Maybe he has to settle for less, although he would be happy with anything, as long as he has Hoseok by his side.

“We should call out friends tomorrow, then” Jooheon says, Hoseok already falling asleep, “ask them to start saving up and make this a big group trip.

“I’ll leave the planning to you” Hoseok noses the side of Jooheon’s neck, his breath eventually evening out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
